1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gate and door systems and, more specifically, to an Improved Gate Assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Trash enclosures can be found at virtually every commercial building or center. Generally speaking, the enclosure is a 3-sided cinder block wall built around one or more dumpsters or other large trash receptacle(s). For safety and aesthetic purposes, builders are required to place gates across the opening in the wall. It is these gates that are the focus of the present invention.
The trash enclosure gates are generally custom-built for each trash enclosure. They are commonly made from either metal or wood and are typically fairly heavy duty, presumably to withstand the severe abuse that they sustain from garbage trucks and their drivers. Because some trucks and drivers are so careless in their handling of the gates, the typical lifespan of a gate is only a year or so before major repairs and/or replacement is necessary. Even if the gates aren't damaged by use that quickly, they do certainly become dented, rusty and the paint fades and/or peels. What is needed is a trash enclosure gate that can withstand the bumping and abuse from garbage trucks as well as providing a non-fading and non-peeling surface over the life of the gate. Such a gate might also be available in pre-established shapes and sizes in order to cut costs and aid in project management. Furthermore, the gates should be designed to have protective bumpers as well as resilient mounting systems to permit the gates, hinges, etc. to flex, rather than deform permanently.
Another problem with the prior trash gates exists with the cane bolt. The cane bolt is a bar on the front of one or both trash doors. When each door is closed the cane bolt is slid down into a hole cut in the cement pad in the appropriate location; the cane bolt then restrains the door from opening.
The problem with these prior cane bolt systems is that the operators are unable or unwilling to be careful with them. It is a common practice for the cane bolt to be lifted only long enough to release it from the hole, thereby freeing the door for movement—the careless user then throws the door open. While the door swings, the cane bolt drags along the cement or asphalt pad, thereby creating two problems: (1) an unsightly groove is cut into the pad; and (2) the cane bolt becomes bent and unworkable. What is needed is a system that prevents the cane bolt from dragging across the ground when the user fails to hold it up while the door is swinging open or closed.
A further problem with these prior cane bolt systems is that the “careless user” frequently fails to re-insert the cane bolt in the hole before leaving the site. Without the cane bolt secured, the gates can easily come open, such as during a strong wind. What is needed is a cane bolt system that gives stronger encouragement for the “careless user” to secure the cane bolt once the gates or doors have been closed.
Finally, trash enclosures are a favorite target for “taggers”, or persons spraying or writing graffiti on public or private structures. Since the trash enclosures are usually hidden from view, around the back of the buildings, they are constantly being graffitied. As a result, the gates must be repainted constantly to correct the aesthetics. What would be beneficial is a trash enclosure gate system made from material that is graffiti-proof, such that any graffiti could simply be washed off; there would be no need to re-paint the gates.